Boba Babysits
by Sirtalksalot
Summary: COMPLETE! Its all over and Fett gets rid of those kids for good...or does he. Find out and R
1. not so funny intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of it characters.

The_ Slave 1_ floated above space, quietly waiting to catch its prey. Unknowing of this Shi'lek Kondshen started to enter Tatooine's atmosphere and landed in Mos Espa. Seeing this _Slave 1_ went out of orbit and headed into the atmosphere as well. Boba Fett searched for Shi'lek's ship for about ten minutes. Once it was it located Fett landed the _Slave1_ on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Shi'lek thought he lost Fett way back around Malastare, he was wrong. He jumped out of his ship and yelled happily, he thought he had escaped the great Boba Fett. "I did it!" he screamed. "I am the only one to escape the great Boba Fett!" Just then he say Fett walking toward his ship, his green skin turned white. "But…how…I." he stammered. He ran as fast as he could toward the nearest cantina. Fett blasted into the air with his jetpack blaster in hand, this would soon be over. Shi'lek gripped his blaster. "DIE!" he screamed as he shot several blaster bolts in Fett's direction. The shots just grazed Fett's armor as he alighted on to the sandy ground.

            "Freeze." Fett said coldly as he aimed his blaster at Shi'lek's head. Fett slowly walked toward him.

            "N…No, leave me alone." Shi'lek said as he walked backward. He turned to run but Fett was to fast he shot out his fiber chord whip from his wrist and it wrapped around Shi'lek. "P…please let me live!"

            "Your worth more to me dead." said Fett. Boba raised his blaster and fired a shot into Shi'lek's head. A loud scream filled Mos Espa, a few people ran out of their houses and saw Fett drag away a body. Of course, knowing Fett they all knew the dead Rodian had a price on his head. Fett slowly walked back to his ship. A loud roar came from the _Slave 1_ as Boba Fett took off from Tatooine. He headed to Nar Shadda his employer's home world (of course a Hutt). _Slave 1_'s engines hissed as it landed in a hangar for the Hutt's palace. "Borong…Borong are you there?" Fett asked as he walked toward the Hutt's sleeping quarters

            "Come in, come in" the fat slug-like creature bellowed as he stuffed his face with various types of food. Fett walked in dragging the body of Shi'lek with him. "Ah, yes Shi'lek. Your credits are on the table over there. Fett walked over to the table.

            "We agreed on fifty thousand, there's only thirty thousand." Fett said as he glared at Borong from under his helmet.

"W…Well check again I'm sure there's fifty there." Borong said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

            "Don't try to cheat me out of my credits Borong." Fett said as he raised blaster.

            "Fine." Borong said as he tossed the other twenty thousand credits at Fett. Fett walked toward the door he turned to glare at Borong as the door hissed closed. Fett walked up the entrance ramp to his ship. "_Boba Fett there is a holo message waiting for you"_ Fett's ship told him. Fett opened the holo message and heard a voice but no image. 

A/N: Next chapter will be funny don't worry this chapter is not at all humorous.


	2. The Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.  
  
"Boba Fett, there is a very important job that needs to be done and you are the best one for it. I will not explain the details yet. Meet me at the Old Imperial palace on Coruscant. When we meet there I will tell you your mission." said the voice on the message. Fett set coordinates for Coruscant. Fett definitely had no idea what he was getting himself into. He didn't care what was going to happen. Fett started his decent into the Coruscant atmosphere. He set his ship down on a landing pad near the now New Republic owned palace. As he walked the streets he cautiously looked around for any enemies then walked on. When he entered the doors of the palace someone jumped out of nowhere.  
  
"Mr. Fett!" the man said in a high nasal voice. "Come this way." Fett followed the man to an elevator. Once they reached the top floor the man took Fett to a door and knocked on it.  
  
"Hold on!" a voice yelled from inside. When the door opened Fett saw a familiar face.  
  
"Solo!" Fett said puzzled. Fett was now very confused why would his worst enemy want him to help with something. "Why am I here?" Fett asked himself still puzzled.  
  
"Because you're the best for the job as I said on the holo message." Han said as Leia walked up behind him.  
  
"I still don't think this is a good idea." Leia said glaring at Fett.  
  
"It'll be fine." Han said reassuringly. "Well...I guess you should come in." Fett walked in to the apartment and sat down. The apartment was large of coarse because it was in a palace. It was a kind of cozy little place.  
  
"So...what's the job."  
  
"Um..." Han didn't know how to put it.  
  
"We need you to take care of our kids for a week." Leia blurted out suddenly.  
  
"What!" screamed Fett as he jumped up from the couch. "I'm a bounty hunter not a babysitter!  
  
"It's just for a week, c'mon." Han said with a pouting kind of look.  
  
"No" Fett said starting to head for the door. Han ran after him. "Listen Solo I'm a bounty hunter I hunt things. This is not hunting, its changing diapers." said Fett turning back toward the door. Han sat there for a minute and thought about it.  
  
"Fine, you want to hunt." Fett turned back hoping he'd get a real bounty. "My son Jacen lost one of his animals you have to find it. And watch over all the kids at the same time." Han said smiling.  
  
"How much do I get paid?" Fett asked.  
  
"Fifty thousand." Leia said.  
  
"No." Fett said coldly.  
  
"Why?" Leia asked.  
  
"Fifty thousand is hardly enough. They're Solo children they'll be lots of trouble. One hundred thousand."  
  
"Fine." Leia said frustrated. Leia and Han walked into they're room and started to get their things, while Fett waited in the living room. Fett sat there and waited about ten minutes until Han and Leia came back out.  
  
"One more thing." said Fett. Han and Leia turned around.  
  
"What?" they both said at the same time. Apparently they wanted away from their kids as fast as possible.  
  
"How old are they?" Fett asked.  
  
"Ok Anakin is six, Jaina is eight, and Jacen is also eight."  
  
"That's all I needed to know." said Fett.  
  
"We left notes on the counter in the kitchen for you." Han said rushing out the door after Leia. "Bye!" And with that being said the door was slammed shut.  
  
This won't be so hard. It's only eight in the morning. Those kids will probably be asleep for another hour, Fett thought to himself. Boba dozed off when he awoke he heard footsteps.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know not funny yet (please don't hurt me). The next chapter will be funny I promise. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had a horrible disease called homework. So please R&R! 


	3. The kids

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its characters.

Fett jumped to his feet to see what was going on, and then he just remembered he had taken a babysitting job. So he calmed down and walked into the kitchen where he was met with a cupcake to the helmet. As he wiped the icing from his face he saw it, the war zone once known as the solo kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" Fett yelled. 

Jacen gasped, "You said a bad word."

" Yeah, you're a bad person." Anakin said as he threw an egg at Jaina. 

"Out of the kitchen…now." Fett said pointing toward the door.

"No" said Jaina throwing another cupcake at Fett. Fett quickly raised his blaster and vaporized it. The kids got up screaming and all ran in different directions. Fett started chasing Anakin around the kitchen, Anakin grabbed a frying pan and hit him square in the face. Fett shook it off and was met with another blow from the pan. Fett really did not like this job already. He grabbed Anakin by the collar. Swinging the frying pan madly Anakin managed to hit Fett in the knee. Anakin let out a nervous laugh as Fett tore the pan away from him.

"Stay on the couch." Fett said setting Anakin down. Jacen came running out of the hallway still screaming Fett quickly grabbed him and set him next to his brother. " Now for your sister." Jaina came rushing toward Fett arsenal of stuffed animals in hand. 

" Take that!" she yelled throwing her cute and fuzzy arsenal Fett's way. Fett started becoming annoyed with the barrage of animals. He was so annoyed in fact he raised his blaster and took a shot at a stuffed wookie.

"NO, Mr. Snuffles!!" Anakin yelled jumping up. He started hitting Fett on the arms igniting his flamethrower, and disintegrating yet another ball of fuzz.

"Silence." Fett said grabbing Anakin and Jaina setting them on the couch. "Now listen…" Fett said pointing his finger at the trio. "I am Boba Fett, I will be…babysitting you for the next couple of days. I…"

Anakin cut off Fett, "Can I call you Bobbers?"

"No. Anyway…"

"How bout Fetters?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"No." Fett said becoming annoyed. "As I was saying…"

"How about Bob?" Anakin asked again hoping for a yes.

"NO! You may shut your mouth and let me finish!" Fett said loosing his cool. The kids jumped back. " Now then…" Anakin opened his mouth to say something. "Shut it!" Fett yelled. "I will now set some rules, one no calling me bobbers, bob, or fetters. Two, no touching my armor.

Fett went on for about ten minutes with an extensive list of rules. Anakin and Jacen started drifting off into la-la land. "Were you listening to a word I said?" Fett asked the boys.

"I stopped listening at number one." Anakin said yawning. "Hey bibbles."

"What?" 

It's twelve o'clock make lunch.

"Wha…What…Lunch. Fett stammered. I don't cook." Fett said confused.

A/N: Hooray humor! More to come. Please R&R .  


	4. Pretty Fett

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

"Make lunch." Jacen said. All the kids were banging their hands on the kitchen table.

"No." Fett said glaring at the children from under his helmet. 

"What will we eat then?" Jaina asked looking up at Fett.

"I don't care." Fett said.

"YAY!" Anakin yelled jumping up from his chair. The children immediately ran for the chocolate.  This of course was not a good idea Fett should have known kids plus chocolate equals hyperness. Then again Fett did not really care, he went and sat down on the couch and somehow drifted into sleep. When he awoke he didn't see the kids anywhere nor did he hear them. He went into the kitchen and saw nothing but the mess they had made. As he was walking down the hallway he saw himself in the mirror he noticed something different. His helmet was covered in pink hearts and flowers. 

"What…the…hell is going on here?" Fett asked himself backing away from the mirror. Fett heard a slight giggle from Han and Leia's bedroom. Those kids were in for it now; Fett didn't think that the mark of the most feared bounty hunter should be a pink heart. Fett went to open the door but it was locked, and he didn't think Leia would like it very much if Fett blasted the door in. Fett just sat on the couch and waited, it wasn't until eight o'clock Fett heard them come out.

"I'm hungry!" Anakin declared crossing his arms across his chest. Fett just glared at the children. He was still very angry although he had gotten the marker off his helmet.

"Heh, Heh, I…um…see you got the hearts off." Jacen said letting out a nervous laugh while rubbing his head. "Um…uh…She did it!" Jacen said quickly immediately pointing his hand at Jaina.

" W… what?" Jaina asked confused. " I didn't…they helped!" Jaina screamed her hand now pointing at the boys. Fett just sat there silently.

Hmm, I don't know how to discipline them. I guess I could starve them…no Leia would kill me. Um…I guess I could send then to their rooms, yes that will work, Fett thought to himself. "Alright go to your rooms!" Fett said sternly.

"Can we eat first?" Jaina asked.

"I don't care eat whatever."

"YAY" The kids all yelled in unison. Once again the children immediately ran for the chocolate. After they were done eating they went to there rooms. Fett went and sat on the couch. He went and checked on the kids every half an hour or so because he knew they were planning something.

A/N: Hooray cliffhanger…well kinda. What will happen next…well you must find out for yourselves. Bwahahahahahahahhaahah! (Insert thunder and lightning here please) R&R please.


	5. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Its been a long time since I've updated school was hell last year and then my computer crashed. Then after that I became lazy these are my excuses for not updating. Sad isn't it. Oh well humor time.

"I wonder what those kids are up to." Fett asked himself as he walked down the hallway. Why would Leia or Han ever think of him to baby-sit their tiny annoying children? Maybe they thought he was good for the job or maybe they were just trying to piss him off. Probably just trying to piss him off. He reached the end of the hallway and opened the door to their room. "What?" Fett asked himself. They were gone. He walked in to try and find them but as he took that first step he tripped over a wire. Just as that happened three hyper kids jumped from the closet and ran out the door trampling Fett in the process.

"Bye Bobbers!" Fett heard Anakin yell. He jumped up off of the ground and ran to the living room only to see that the apartment door was open. Those annoying kids had made their escape. He ran into the Palace corridor and saw them jump on an elevator. Fett not wanting to wait for the elevator ran down the stairs. When he arrived in the lobby he saw the annoyances heading for the landing pad. He ran after them knocking down people in the process getting many one fingered hand gestures. When he came onto the landing pad he saw the children lifting off…in his ship. He was in for a lot of hell from Leia if she ever found out.

Then something came on Fett's commlink. It was Leia. "Fett let me talk to the kids." She ordered.

"You can't." He said camly.

"Why not." She asked now getting angry.

"Umm…they're on my ship."

"You would be on your ship also so let me talk to them."

"I'm not on my ship." Fett informed Leia.

"WHAT?" Leia screamed. "How can you lose your ship to three children?!"

"Has any anyone ever told you that you have a serious impulse control problem!" Fett yelled back.

"Can you track your ship?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Good…DO IT!!" she screamed turning off the commlink.

He climbed into an X-Wing and started to track the kids. They looked like they were on a course for Endor. The planet filled with cute little fuzzy midget wookies called ewoks. Cute…fuzzy…not Fett's kind of planet. The only other thing that planet is known for is trees, lots and lots of trees.

…Several hours later…

"Hey look, we can land there." Jacen said pointing to where the Imperial base once stood which has since been leveled.

"Righto." Jaina said while landing. The Solo children had found a great place to land, Fett on the other hand found out trees are not meant to be landed on. But it did not end there, soon Fett would meet face to face with the fuzzy creatures and see that the children have made friends with them.

A/N: Wow, that was interesting wasn't it. Tune in next time when Fett gets attacked by fuzzy Ewoks. R&R


	6. The Ewoks

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. But I do own a pair of really shiny pants that may cause seizers.

"Stupid freakin kids." Fett mumbled as he walked through the dense forest of Endor. Maybe when he found the kids he could kill them, and say that crazy Endor creatures ate them. Yes killing them would be very pleasing. Endor was very peaceful Fett was admiring the trees as he walked but the silence was broken by the screams of a fuzzy animal under his foot. It was an Ewok. "What the hell?" Fett asked himself. The Ewok greeted him with a stick to groin. "Son of a…" **The**** next small part of Fett's dialogue has been edited out do to its rude nature** We re-enter our story with a very angry Fett and the Ewok sporting a large lump on its head.

Meanwhile…

The kids found an Ewok the same way Fett did…stepping on one. This one was a little more disgruntled and gave them all a stick to the head knocking them out. When they awoke they found themselves in the best of situations tied to a burning tree. The children tried to quickly plead with the Ewoks but they were not understood. Then Anakin how could you please a primitive species, give them something modern. Anakin pulled out flashlight he had stolen from Fett's ship and flashed it in the nearest Ewok's eyes making it scream. The Ewoks started speaking gibberish to each other. Anakin saw they were in awe he thought that if he were to give it to them they would e freed. The head Ewok came over took the light and left the tree burning. Plan unsuccessful.

"We're screwed." Anakin said. But then an Ewok came over and put the fire out they took the light as a gift…yay. The Ewok who had been stepped on by Fett had since come back to the village and informed the Ewoks. They set off to subdue the intruder, the kids stayed at the village not knowing where the Ewoks were going.

Fett sat on a fallen tree gathering his thoughts about the situation he was in when he heard the battle cry of the attacking fuzz balls. Immediately one of them latched onto his back. As it screamed so did he. After several bonks to the head by several Ewoks with sticks he was knocked out. He awoke when he heard a "Hey bobbers." from Anakin. He had a headache and to make things worse he was hanging upside down over a pit of fire. "Great." He mumbled.

Anakin was holding one of the Ewok's sticks. "Piñata!" he yelled as he bashed Fett with the stick. The rest of the kids joined in. "Piñata, Piñata, Piñata!" More shots to the head of Fett. Fett was tired of being beaten like a piñata not only because he was not full of candy, but the shots to his head hurt. He used the flamethrower on his wrist to burn the rope causing him to fall into the pit of fire.

"AHHHH!" Fett screamed and jumped out of the pit of fire. He then rolled around vigorously trying to put the flames out. He then stood up…he was beyond pissed by now. "Get over here right NOW!" he screamed at the kids. He was beginning to sound like a mother, that was not good. So he decided he would definitely not act like a mother. He shot out the fiber-chord whip on his wrist and tied the brats up, then dragged them off to find his stolen _Slave I._

A/N: Well gosh Fett got beat up by a hoard of Fuzzy animals. Tsk,Tsk. This chapter is too short. Well anyway tune in next where…umm…stuff happens! R&R!


	7. The annoyance

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters. But I wish I did because then I would like own Star Wars and it would be all cool and stuff…cause I like Star Wars. But alas I do not own it. Or do I…I don't. hangs head in shame

On the _Slave I_…

"Hey Bobbers." Anakin said

"Hmm?"

"Can you please untie us?"

"Nope."

"Pleaaaassseee."

"I guess…"

"Really."

"NO!!"

"But I want to play."

"How about I let you play in deep space."

"Well…do I get a oxygen helmet?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Then never mind." An awkward silence fell over the ship until it was broken by Jaina.

"Are we there yet." She asked innocently.

Fett glared at her from under his helmet. "No, we are not and won't be for a while…so…SHUT UP!!!!

"Are we there now?" Jacen asked.

"No! Shut up or I will throw you out the airlock!" Fett yelled. "And no Anakin you do not get a helmet!" he said cutting off Anakin before he could say anything.

Several hours later…

"Are we there yet?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, actually we are." Fett said annoyed. They exited the _Slave I _the kids still tied up and being dragged. He brought them up to the apartment when he finally untied them. "All right…umm…everyone to bed NOW!" Fett was sounding like a mother again. This job sucked, how could it get any worse. Well Bobbers…er…Fett was about to find out.

Someone was calling on his commlink, so he answered. "Hi Fett, this is Han. We're going to be staying here for an extra couple of days."

"What?!" Fett could not believe it in his view just one day with these brats is enough.

"I knew you'd understand bye." Han said quickly and hung up. Fett now new he would have to do something to set these kids straight.

He was mad but also tired so he went to bed. Or he thought he was going to at least. He was about to fall asleep when he heard, "Fettttt…"

"What?" he snapped back.

"Can I have a glass of milk?" Anakin asked in an annoying childish voice.

"Fine!" Fett grumbled as he went to get Anakin milk, he brought him then went back to trying to sleep.

"Fettttttt…"

"WHAT NOW!"

"Can you open my window it's hot?"

"Fine." He opened it and went back to trying to sleep.

"Fett…"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Where do babies come from?"

"AUGGGHHH!!!!"

A/N: Howdy everyone. I am thinking of making a sequel Jango Baby-sits. Review me and tell me what you think about the idea.


	8. Fett's Hell Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

"AHHH!" Fett screamed as he awoke from his because of a club to the groin from Anakin. Fett grabbed the little runt by the throat and raised him in the air. "Why you little…OW!" Another clever little shot to the groin. Fett fell to the ground, as did Anakin, except that Anakin could actually get up and walk away. Fett however was in a painful heap on the floor, just how he loved to start his day.

He still had another five days of painful groin shot wake-ups, but who was counting? Yes, Fett still had to baby-sit the ingrates for another five days—exactly what he wanted, I'm sure. Somewhere, probably on the other side of the galaxy, Han and Leia were celebrating the fact they could be away from their own annoying brats. To take care of them they hired the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, who was annoyed enough to kill all three of the children anytime now.

He was still recovering from the horrific piñata incident and did not know how much more he could take. Immediately walking out of the room he was sleeping in Anakin went for another shot with his club, which Fett dodged almost immediately. He was kind of expecting that though, he knew the brat wouldn't give up a chance to hurt him. Little son of a…. anyway Anakin was ummm…. not nice is a better way to put it. Upon deftly dodging the blow, Fett threw Anakin screaming into the couch. He walked into the kitchen and was assaulted by a variety of vegetables and kitchen utensils. "Ha ha, Bobbers!" Jacen yelled while throwing a nice red tomato toward Fett's head. Fett blasted the tomato out of the air sending tomato sauce all over himself.

Fett was now shaking with anger, "You kids are so…" He was cut off because two potatoes had just hit him in the head keeling him over and causing him to fall hard on the ground. "Oww…" Fett said rubbing his head. "Ahhh!" Fett screamed again as he dodged another barrage of vegetables. The Jaina threw a handful of knives toward Fett, thinking quickly, Fett turned a table on its side and the knives stuck into the back of the table. The kids were freakin' crazy now they were throwing knives, and Fett didn't feel like being the idiot at the circus that gets knives thrown at him, and the "accidentally" cut or impaled by one of the knives. After about ten more minutes of having food thrown at him he returned fire.

Right after he did that he heard Anakin say, "Owww!" and he started to cry. Fett had no idea what he had done. At first he thought it was funny but then Anakin kept crying he slowly walked over to Anakin.

"Ummm…I'm sorry." He said looking down at Anakin. "Owww…" Right after he was finished saying he was sorry Anakin pelted him with two more potatoes, one to the head and one to his already injured groin. Fett fell onto his hands and knees in pain. (For all of you who don't know, what just happened is what in the child's world is called a "fake-out". What happens here is one child pretends to be hurt but when the other comes over to apologize he is then aught a lesson by the other child. Anyway back to the story…) While Fett was on the ground Anakin saw his chance and jumped on Fett's back. Fett in surprised jumped around on all fours like a constipated wiener dog.

"Wheee!" Anakin squealed with joy as he rode Fett like a horse. Fett's five day's of hell were just about to begin.

A/N: Wow! Hello everyone I decided to write for once anywho Fett has just lost all his dignity let's see what I will do to him in the next chapter. Read and Review!


	9. Fett's Suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and stuff like that. Because if I did…I wouldn't be writing these stories now would I.

Anyway, I would like to take this time to thank all the people that have reviewed this story cause' it motivates me to write more. cries Well anywho…thanks a lot.

**Chapter 9:**

"Weee!" Anakin screamed some more while flopping around on pissed off Fett's back. Fett grabbed the kid a sent him tumbling toward his partners in crime, A.K.A, Jacen and Jaina. While they recovered Fett took his chance and grabbed the children, taking them and throwing them on the couch.

"Let me tell you little pieces of Bantha fodder something." Fett said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh, a story, yay." Jaina said happily clapping her hands together. "It's a story right?" she asked still clapping her hands together.

Fett put his helmet close enough to her so that she could almost see his eyes through the dark visor. "NO!" he screamed at her making her jump. "Now what I was going to tell you was that…I am tired of being beaten with various vegetables and being your own personal Piñata. So, there are going to have to be some changes around here. First of all, no leaving the apartment. You three remember what happened the last time you were all let out." The tree children nodded quietly. "Right, so the only way keep my paycheck intact is to have you three sit here and not move for the next five days." _Hmmm, that sounds nice_, Fett thought to himself.

"Hey Bobbers…" Jacen began to say.

"We agreed not to call me Bobbers!" Fett yelled unhappily at the now cowering Jacen.

"Ummm…I Fett I mean…are you mad at us?" The child asked innocently. Fett glared at Jacen. "Right, right stupid question."

It had been an hour since the kids had spoken; they were all asleep except for Jaina who just sat there glaring at Fett. He had no idea what she was thinking but he didn't like it at all. Suddenly a small glass vase hit Fett in the back of the head. "What the…" Fett turned around but nothing was there. He looked around the room for whatever threw it; he knew it wasn't any of the children because they had just been sitting there. Plus the vase was on the other side of the room behind Fett. When he turned back to face the kids he saw Jaina whisper something to Jacen. Fett stared at Jacen; Jacen was staring back focusing on something really hard. Another vase struck the back of Fett's head. "Who the hell did that?" Fett called out to the person that wasn't there. He turned back and Anakin, now awake, looked like Jacen did a few moments ago. Smack! Another vase to the head.

He looked at the children, his eyes wide from underneath his helmet. He knew what was going on now. The solo children were starting to develop their force powers! "Oh…crap." Fett said looking down at his feet as yet another vase struck his head.

A/N: Hello, everyone! Yes, yes I know another short chapter. Wow, Solo kids have developed some Jedi powers not good for Bobbers now is it. Heehee, I know how I am going to end the story it's gonna' be pretty funny. By the way I'm not planning on ending it anytime soon…well not for at least the next couple of chapters. Read and Review people please!


	10. Hi Luke

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Thank you preciousbabyblue for sending me that review and giving me an idea I plan on putting that in this chapter. Also thanks to everyone else that reviewed…now…review some more. Thanks.

Chapter 10:

Fett sat staring at the children from under his helmet. They had started developing Jedi power, and they were mad at Fett…not a good combination. "You're a meanie," Anakin said staring up at Fett a glint of evil in his eye.

_They're just children, what could they possibly do to me._ Fett thought to himself. Sure the brats had Jedi powers now but they were just children, they couldn't possibly be that strong right. Wrong. Not to long after he was thinking that he felt himself start to lift off the ground. Then he hit the ceiling with an extreme force. He felt like his head was stuck he opened his eyes and saw a Nemodian taking a bath, he was in another apartment…well…at least his head was. Then the Nemodian saw him and hit him in the head with a mop sending him back down through the ceiling. "Owww…"

He came back down, got back up and faced the couch where the kids were sitting. A vase came and hit him in the back igniting his jet pack. "AHHHH!" This seemed familiar, hmmm where did Fett remember this? Oh yeah, this happened to him before except instead of the children doing it…their father did. Also instead of hitting the wall, which is about to happen, he went flying into the sarrlac pit. Well Fett hit the wall sending him flying out into the hallway of the palace and down a flight of stairs. Hope Leia will be happy, because now she has a new doorway to walk through.

"Hey what happened here?" asked a worried Luke Skywalker walking through he apartments new entrance.

"LUKEY!" yelled an enthusiastic Anakin throwing his arms around Luke.

"ALL RIGHT! I'm coming back in and there are gonna' be some problems." Fett yelled unaware of Luke's presence in the room. Luke however was unaware that Fett was babysitting. That wasn't good. Fett walked back through the hole in the wall; three blaster shots were fired at him. "On second thought I'll stay out." Fett said after jumping back out of the room.

"What are you doing here Fett?" Luke asked. _There's probably a bounty out on these kids_, Luke thought to himself. Luke took out his lightsaber and walked toward the hole in the wall. Fett saw the lightsaber when Luke came out and drew his blaster, which was cut off immediately.

"Oh, what the hell is wrong with you…that gun was freakin' expensive!" Fett realized Luke was pretty mad and ran through to the other door way. When he got in Luke chased him over into Han and Leia's room. Fett having nothing to defend himself with grabbed a bucket of paint he saw laying nearby and raised it above his head ready to attack. Right as he raised it above his head, Luke sliced it in half spilling hot pink paint all over him. "Damn it!" Luke then to another swing at Fett but Fett dodged it. Still trying to defend himself he grabbed a pillow and just like with the paint it was cut in two. Sending feathers all over him and they stuck to the paint. Luke then hit Fett on the head with the butt of his lightsaber, and Fett the pink chicken bounty hunter lay unconscious on the floor.

A/N: Howdy once again I would like to thank preciousbabyblue for her idea that I used. Anyway Read and Review!


	11. Fett Gets to Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

"Ugggghhh…..what the hell?" Fett said as he awoke from his deep slumber. He kind of forgot about everything that happened. When he looked at his armor and realized it was pink. Then he remembered….the whole big battle wait until Leia heard that part of the kids' entertainment was watching the babysitter/bounty hunter fight their uncle. These stupid kids were causing too many problems he would be so delighted to get rid of them. _Don't kill them or you won't get money. Don't kill them or you won't get money_, Fett kept repeating that in his head.

Fett walked out of the bedroom he was lying in to go see what the money…er…kids were doing. "Ah, I see you've finally woken up." Luke said in a cheery voice.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it." Fett said angrily to Luke.

"Leia just called me and told me you were babysitting incase I were to come over." Luke said to Fett.

"She's a little late isn't she?" Fett said plopping down on the sofa in the living room.

"Yeah, sorry I…didn't know you were babysitting." Luke said snickering a little.

_Hmmm…I guess I can't kill him either that wouldn't sit well with Leia_, Fett thought with a slight grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the big hole in the wall to Leia. I figured you'd better tell her. Well, that's all I guess I'll be off then." Luke said as he exited through the big hole in the wall. Right as Luke left someone else walked into the room.

"Hey Fett!"

"What!" Fett yelled. Fett turned around and recognized one of his fellow bounty hunters standing in the doorway. It was a Trandoshan named Zellosk. "Hello Zellosk." Fett said narrowing his eyes at the bounty hunter. "What do you want?" The Trandoshan looked at Fett and then saw three children sleeping on the floor at his feet. The lizard like alien burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard he could barely tell Fett what he wanted.

"HAHAHA…I was…HAHA…sent here to tell you the guild wanted you but I didn't realize you had…HAHAHA…taken on the role as housewife." The Trandoshan was laughing his scaley head off. "Wait until the other bounty hunters hear about this one.

"They won't." Fett said coldly as he pulled out a silenced blaster pistol and shot Zellosk between the eyes killing him instantly. Fett dragged the body into Han and Leia's bedroom.

"Hmmm…it feels good to finally get to kill something"

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back I barely had anytime to write when I wrote this one. I just wanted to get some writing in so it's a short chap. Anyway this fic will probably end within the next two or three chapters. Please review I need them I get a lot of people reading this fic but no one's reviewing so please do.


	12. It's over

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

"Hey we're home!" Fett heard Leia yell as he awoke with a jerk. Well now Fett knew he was screwed, he had caused a lot of damage to the Solo's house and he was ready for Leia to start yelling. But she didn't apparently she didn't notice the gaping hole in her apartment. Well if she didn't see that then she would definitely see the dead body of Zellosk laying on her bed.

Fett walked out into the living room Leia just finally started to look around. _Oh Shit…_, Fett thought to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY APPARTMENT!" Leia yelled at Fett making him jump back a little. He wasn't afraid of a lot of things but she could be pretty damn scary. "You've blown up everything in the damn place!"

"Well your kids are okay." Fett said.

"It sure is amazing they are after what you've done." Leia yelled Han just stood there and looked at her he really need to say anything. Of course its not like he could get a word in over Leia's screaming. "I'm so mad I can't even think."

"You have a lot of trouble with thinking." Han said as a joke…that wasn't a good idea.

"Han just shut up!" Leia yelled walking toward her bedroom.

"Sounds like you guys had a good vacation." Fett said sarcastically. Han glared at the bounty hunter then hit him on the top of the helmet.

"FETT!" Leia yelled. Fett winced he knew what happened. "WHY IS THERE A DEAD TRANDOSHAN IN MY BED!"

"Ummm….I killed him." Fett said quickly. Leia walked up to him and stared right into his visor then screamed and walked away.

"I don't think she's very happy with you." Han said to Fett.

"Really." Fett shot back.

"Have you been traumatizing my kids like this the whole time we've been gone?" Leia yelled. Apparently she wasn't very pleased with the fact that Fett was killing things in front of her three children.

"They were asleep through that fight."

"There was another fight?" Leia asked. Fett thought the little pulsating vein in her head would pop any second now.

"N…no…" Fett said stuttering. He wasn't sneaking his way out of this one. He figured the faster he told Leia about what happened with Luke the faster he could get out of the palace.

"Well you see Luke didn't exactly know I was baby sitting." Fett said to Leia. She looked at him as if he was an idiot. Well he kind of was an idiot for taking this job.

"So…" Leia asked Fett.

"So….he thought I was trying to kill the kids and then tried to kill me." Fett informed Leia.

"So I'm guessing you got the pink armor and feathers because of the fight? Han said with a snicker. Fett narrowed his eyes at Han. But of course he was under helmet so this form of intimidation didn't really work to well. So instead Fett responded to Han's snide remark with a swift kick to the shin.

"Owww…that hurt." Han said wincing. This made Fett happy after what had gone on the past week he was glad to kick the man he made these children. Fett turned around to look at the demons…er…kids. When he turned around he saw that the kids were using the force to swing a vase dangerously near his head.

"No…" Fett quietly whispered to the kids.

Anakin smiled at Fett, "Sorry bucket head." As Anakin finished saying that he threw the vase at Fett but he moved causing it to hit Leia in the back of the head.

"Oww…" She said falling to the ground.

"Hey Fett what'd you do that for?" Han said as he bent down to help Leia. Ah, the kids had just found a new way of getting him into trouble. Fett saw another vase go flying through the air, but Fett had caught this one.

"Ha ha!" Fett said triumphantly, the vase raised above his head. From Han's view it seemed like Fett had the vase raised to strike at him with. So Han kicked Fett in the back igniting his jetpack sending him back up to the Nemoidian's apartment from chapter 10. But this time he was not in the Nemoidian's bathroom; he was in its bedroom. He just decided to close his eyes and not say anything after he saw the two Nemoidians doing something disturbing. Just then Fett felt himself being hit by a blunt object.

"Piñata!" All the kids screamed.

Fett heard the piñata war cry. _No…not again_, Fett thought to himself.

"Piñata!" Han screamed gleefully as he grabbed a blunt object and started hitting Fett with it.

"Han!" Leia screamed.

"Piñata, Piñata…" Han continued not hearing Leia.

"Han!" Leia screamed trying to bring Han back to reality.

"Hmmm?" Han said snapping back.

"What are you doing?"

"Piñata." Han said pointing at Fett.

"Arrg…Han let me see that stick." Leia said politely. Han handed her the stick then she bludgeoned him with it. "I'm hurt your supposed to be helping me!" Leia shot at Han.

"Okay fine, meanie." Han said bending down to help Leai. Finally Fett wriggled enough and Fell to the ground. The kids however were still beating him.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Fett screamed running to the other side of the room. Han finally helped Leia to her feet and he walked her over to Fett. "I want my money…NOW! Fett screamed all he wanted to do was get out of there but these kids….anyway.

"Okay, you want your money…fine. Well let's see we owe you 100,000 credits. Ok here it is." Leia said holding out the money. "But wait there's those two holes in the ceiling that's about 25,000 creds so now you have 75,000." Leia said about to hand Fett the money. "Oh, then of course theres the hole in the wall that's around 50,000 and all of the priceless vases and things broken that would cost around 25,000. So you get a total of zero credits for this job. But heres two credits for a tip." Leia said holding out two credits. Fett couldn't believe it.

"Wha..Wh….what?" Fett said flabbergasted. "Tw…t…two…two credits? Aaagh" Fett said walking out of the apartment. He finally arrived to his ship and immediately took off. Finally after days of tormenting it was all over he could finally rest.

It had been a whole week since the incident with the kids he was glad to finally be back on Kamino. Fett decided to see if he had received any transmissions on his ship. He walked out to the ship and received this transmission. "Fett this is han our kids have been missing for a week we've looked everywhere but with you. If you have them…" Fett ended the transmission.

"Why would I have them?" Fett asked himself.

"HEY BOBBERS!" Fett heard from behind him.

Fett's eyes widened with fear, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/N: Hey everyone this is the last chap but you see I cliffhangered it so I could make a second one. I probably will a little bit later. Anyway R&R


End file.
